Calixe A. Lathose
"My loyalties lie exclusively in Earnworld...nowhere else. It's the only place that has truly taught me what it is to matter and make change."- Calixe Calixe might be a very lighthearted individual. Since he possibly comes from a family where respect and acts of kindness were generally shown and practiced foremost, naturally, he sometimes adopted the same nature, as well as his rather bitch-like demeanor. Though internally, he sometimes sees himself as a frail, shy and tiny guy against the world, he is actually mostly quite outgoing when he applies his confidence correctly, which is possibly shown when dealing with acts of violence, misunderstandings, or altercations of similar pertinence.Those who converse with him more often are more likely than strangers to see his shy side, due to him becoming more comfortable around the individual ironically especially when the circumstance involves anything having to do with lack of modesty and the like. He is normally very respectful and loyal to those he looks up to and for some reason, devotes his time spare and when busy even to train tirelessly. He might have tons of reserves of energy he can sometimes never seem to Appearance Calixe is a rather effeminate male, sporting features that would commonly look normal on a female, more so than a man. He has medium length hair, mostly oddly unkempt at times, but normally arrayed neatly, when he does take the time to notice or isn't in a rush. Being a hybrid of a raccoon courtesy of his mother and a common canine thanks to his father his kind of has a fairly dog-like snout, though rather stout, only amplifying his lack of intelligence. The only noticeable traits of his raccoon heritage is the fairly prominent black mask-like fur pattern surrounding his eyes, and the stripes adorning his fluffy tail, which, in structure, is more akin to a raccoon than any dog's. Other than the intricacies regarding his raccoon pattern, his fur is predominantly a a grey-ish white hue, and his hair, a silvery blond. Curiously enough, his navel sports a heart-like fur pattern. As for his figure, he is rather slim, with surprisingly widened hips- a bit too prominent for a male, which he tends to blame on his parent's inability to birth more than just one male out of six total offspring. His thighs are rather girly as well, as are his shoulders, which he claims will become broader, as he ages. His eyes are a very vivid emerald color, and around his groin area, things are rather pinkish. As for his apparel, he likes to dress comfortably, or about as comfortable as someone in this era could. A simple pair of pants and shorts, is what he normally wears. Sometimes a nice coat, but only in the winter. He usually carries his pack with him, full of sentiments of the past, as well as bare essentials, sometimes extra for that one beggar on one of the streets he traverses commonly. History Calixe was birthed into a middle class family, as the sixth, and last child, the only son, opposing the other 5 older sisters before him. His mother and father, a duo of fairly well-rounded individuals seemed to live far from any form of perceptible civilization, and kept their children even further from the clutches of the kingdom societies. They viewed government harshly, and seemed to curse most rulers, as they themselves did not believe in any specific deity, or the likenesses of the aforementioned, thus secluding themselves from religiousness. Calixe's father, "Lieden Lathose", and his mother, Nevira Lathose" were descendants of a complex familial tree, comprised of an amalgamation of mages, alchemists, and religious folk. However, Calixe's parents, unfortunately, had never seen eye-to-eye with their own parents, and sought to raise their children much differently than how they were brought up. The hybrid's mother, being being a practitioner of advanced alchemy, and his father, a seasoned mage, began to teach their kids about the benefits of hybridizing practices. Calixe's older sisters displayed natural talent for both arts, some better than others, however, Calixe had managed to grasp or apprehend neither. Noting their only son's ineptitude towards any form of special practices, bestowed upon him, an artifact passed down to them. They claimed for it to enhance his concentration, as that is what they deemed his lack of understanding derived from. Only being a toddler at the time, the male simply mistook it to be a toy, and did with it what any child would. During the times when his parents would teach the girls new techniques, or methods of their inherited arts, Calixe would simply sit by his lonesome, purposely, just to play with this odd "Rod like" contraption. He'd learned that in his hands, with his lack of concentration, the rod would lose shape, transmogrifying into a viscous silver fluid, laced with violet intricacies that seemed to run along its surface. Over time, he trained himself to remain focused on this "toy", able to hold it while maintaining its rod composure. At the age of ten, Calixe was awoken abruptly during the dead of the night by one of his older sisters, informing him that it was time to move. Questioning what she meant by that, he was simply hurried along, with his siblings, and eventually whisked away to an even further estate, leaving his parents behind. Calixe felt no fear, but a sense of general dread, even without knowing completely why. Thus began their new life. Eventually, they had come across a small town, not too far from Earnwold. He and his siblings, housed at some kind of establishment. Undoubtedly, it seemed that they were still within the company of family, cousin's perhaps. Calixe never payed much attention, as he simply clung to his rod, for most of the day, choosing to seclude himself, or hide, ignoring all else. His sisters seemed to adjust, almost instantly, soon becoming routinely involved with development, alchemic practices, and magical dealings, none of which Calixe could contribute to. The middle aged man and woman who had seemingly became their caretaker were rather abusive to Calixe, both mentally, and physically. While his older siblings were away, they would chide him for being unable to focus, calling him a complete excuse for a living creature, incompetent, and a waste of space and time. Often, if Calixe did not respond immediately to their beck and call, they would punish him, mostly with some sort of physical scolding, whether it be a simple shove, punch, kick, any other tame abuse they could muster without drawing other's attentions. This went on for a long while, longer than Calixe cared to remember, so naturally, the male became frightened, consumed with disheartening thoughts, and a lack of sense of belonging, so much so, that he ran away at the age of 15, taking his rod with him. Beginning at the break of dawn, and into the relentless cold nights, he simply ran...ran from everything. Townsfolk, the town itself, civilization, everything. He even ran away from his sisters who he held dearly within his confused little heart. He had become so used to running, that it was almost second nature to him. During the interval of his getaway, he'd still continue to use what his parents gifted him with, which was one of the only reminders of meaningful family he retained. Calixe eventually learned basic survival skills, and began to thrive in the wilderness, just as any feral would...Except he still retained his sound mind and thoughts. Even when he felt himself wandering astray, he'd cling to his rod. After a the course of two rough years had passed, Calixe happened upon a forest, with a peculiar path. The path seemed to lead to a kingdom. The young male had never actually seen one up close, much less entered within the walls of one. Hastily, he would approach the gates, a set of guards eyeing him cautiously. Calixe stared at the guards in awe, eyeing how stoic they looked, so professional and bold! It was then that he reflected on his own hardships, constantly battered and beaten by the abused couple not too long ago.....His sisters...His parents....He held them all very dearly...and as someone who failed to learn a single thing from any of them, he resolved to become something greater; the protector of them all. Then....maybe...just maybe, he wouldn't feel so hapless. The guards, of course, spotting this shaggy-looking hybrid gawking at them, became suspicious, and uncomfortable, quickly ushering the awestruck Calixe inside the kingdom perimeter, just to have him out of their faces. It was at that point, that Calixe became aware of himself, and his predicament. During his trek, he'd forgotten to eat, and fainted on the spot.......... Affiliations Now a known and member of Earnwold society, the effiminate hybrid was making himself reputable, sometimes not even purposely. The usually good-natured individual simply had a heart for every living creature that seemed to walk, but not run in the streets of Earnwold. Whether they were beggars, noble folk, or royalty even, he treated them all the same with reverence and kindness. Currently he does sell books as a portion of debt he intends to pay off to a friendly witch to offered him housing and a place to recline. Unfortunately he has the habit of offering the same abode to others without thinking. Ever since he'd come to Earnwold he had trained to be a knight, watching from afar as the guards seemed to go about their daily routines and routes, and even their training. Soon after meeting more or less most important individuals of Earnwold Calixe attained what he had searched for. Bookstore Calixe is the co-owner of a humble little bookstore within the merchant streets of Earnwold. He seems to have a book for seemingly everything, and instead of harping and complaining about slow business, he simply reads in his spare time managing the store, making him pretty knowledgable over arbitrary matters. Current Events As leader of Knights of Earnwold, Calixe has immersed himself immensely with hopes of betterment of Earnwold's internal structure. Although he spends most of his time in his office, looking over potential recruit applicants among the less exciting facets of his occupation, he still finds the time to physically go out and commit himself to guard duty- making a habit out of remaining friendly, vigilant, and up close and personal with his subordinates. Rather than sit in the sidelines, or behind others, the tanuki prefers to charge in the front lines- often putting himself first and foremost in danger's way before he would consider giving another the chance to do so. He is extremely protective and expectant of all that he teaches- and to those means, will become extremely distraught if they defect, or conduct themselves in a deplorable manner. Not only did he ascend to the ranks of Earnwold Captain of Guards, but he also recently obtained a position as a royal guard, feeling as though he could not truly commit loyalty to Earnwold without being in direct service to Earnwold's royalty. Currently, the young tanuki is honing his skills and refining his techniques through extensive use of his stadium that he had built primarily to train the various incoming guards and knights- though it is open to the general public, and put into use when tournaments are to be scheduled in Earnwold. Lately, he'd been getting bouts of lackluster, and would often grow angry for seemingly minuscule reasons. Skills/Weapons Swordsmanship Calixe is well-versed in combat pertaining to swordplay, and seems to have a natural aptitude for it, so much so for him to claim it "more fun than anything else" Rhetoric Formulated by all the content he reads, he learned to speak persuasively, which often works well when attempting to diffuse a situation that does not need to be blown out of proportion. Concentration Through his many years of training himself to be tranquil, he is able to achieve amazing states of concentration, and will attempt to assess the enemy through any and all means possible before a fight. Weapon Competency Calixe has grasped an advanced concept of all the weaponry his rod is able to transmogrify itself into, granting him the nickname commonly known as "The Versatile Knight" Spectrum Steele -A.A.A. Calixe's most valuble possession, and perhaps his strongest asset when it comes to comes to combat. "Spectrum Steele" was a name Calixe gave to this mysterious creation on account of its ability to transform at will, given Calixe's mental state. In actuality, it is not even composed of steel, or any sort of metal commonly used by weapons. Rather, it is a hybridized result of alchemy and magic, constructed primarily from the preface of "This for that" by none other than Calixe's ancestors. This monstrous creation is actually a nullification device, used to drain magical properties from the environment around it to draw out its own innate power and functions relative to the amount consumed. This does include being who commonly utilize magical practice. Spectrum steele is actually one of the first weapons produced by his family, who's primary use was to "balance the world." As an Anti-Arcanum Artifact, this rod's core, constructed of an alchemically engineered material, is imbued with the sole function to drain and seal temporarily, magical energy, and convert it to alchemic use by the rod's outer construct. The highly receptive outer layer, then responds to the influx of magical energy, and is stimulated to change into various shapes, densities, and materials. The wielder of such a weapon must be one who has no magic whatsoever, as the weapon will eventually drain the essence anyway, and eventually, your life along with it. The weapon's transformative abilities depends on the user's ability to control thoughts, as flux's in electrical impulses seems to hamper its ability to perform flawless. Furthermore, it relies on certain patterns of electrical impulses to transform anyhow. By draining magical energy from its environment at a constant rate, it can not be send into a state of overload, so to speak, by non other than it's wielder. The more it drains from its opponents, the better his transformations will become. After a fight, once the weapon is released from its users hands, it will gradually release the stored magical energy, ultimately resetting. Note: The weapon may enhance the user's ability. Anti-Arcanum Artifact, "Spectrum Steele"'s known transformations. Ever since Calixe managed to get his paws on such a weapon, he has been slowly unlocking its potential. However, he is still a novice at best, and has not fully grasped the weapon's capabilities. Rod/Base-Form In this basic, default form, The rod is of average dimensions, basically akin to a rounded sword. In this form, naturally, it is significantly easier to obtain and drain magical energy, as there is no other form to be sustained. Claymore-Form This was the first transformation ever to be obtained by Calixe. It has considerably more reach than the rod, and a lethality factor, naturally. Magical consumption rate is considerably slower, unless tampered with by the user. Shield/Lance Launcher-Form This was the second transformation Calixe stumbled upon, as he found himself in need of defensive options. The shield is a large protection barrier, used to absorb large quantities of magic when necessary. It is stationary, as Calixe cannot pick up the large structure. In addition, Calixe found himself implementing ways to offensively defend, which then arosed a solution in the form of a built in lance launcher, made possibly by a surprisingly efficient slingshot system. Each lance used drains a considerable amount of magic, and cannot be used when magic is drained completely, limiting its use to three at a time. Key-Blade Form Similar to the Claymore, the Key Blade has the most significant reach of all the handheld weapons. Calixe has grown quite accustomed to using it within battle. It's lethality factor is increased, and its ability to drain magic is about as good as Calixe's ability to tricks on the corner. Ring Blade-Form Calixe's most recent discovery of his weapon, which brings forth a new mechanic for combat. The ring blade is of a circular construct, and possesses a diameter large then the shield. However, since it is hollow in the middle it is not nearly as weighty, which allows for a defensive option, or an offensive approach. Furthermore, this is the only weapon so far that can sustain itself, shape and all even when it has left the user's grip, allowing it to be thrown. It will remain intact for an estimated time of six seconds. Furthermore, because it sustains the magical and electrical input due to its circular composition, it will super heat itself, when airborn. In this form, it is unable to consume magical energy, nor can it release it until transformed by its user. Glow-Scythe-Form. (Stygian Reaper) An unorthodox transformation that Calixe doesn't make much use of, given the sheer lethality of the weapon. Due to the general nature of scythe-like weapons, conflicting with his morality, he seldom resorts to this weapon. Power-wise, this is the most devastating and death-dealing weapon in his transformative spectrum thus far. The weapon makes use of siphoning, sealing, and projecting magic in a various assortment of methods. By reflecting, amplifying, and then outwardly bursting light-turned magic, the blade may produce high-octane waves of searing energy, which undoubtedly, does sap energy from the weapon itself, but in turn, if the wave makes contact, draws energy from the individual afflicted as well, virtually sustaining itself if used with flawless efficiency. While using this, Calixe normally adopts a fighting style reminiscent of a ballerina, utilizing modified twirls, dashes, and pirouettes to perform graceful, precise slashes. Pinch Skill. (Desperate Circumstance) Modus Operandi Flux(Fos-Sifóni) The one and only type of armor that Calixe will be seen wearing. "Fos-Sifóni", or "Light Siphon" is an extension of Spectrum-Steele's capabilities when stressed by desperation, or simply when in need of a power boost. The amplification level is virtually, potentially limitless- if the user can withstands the physical tax. Spectrum Steel proliferates its own structure by converting magical energy into actual tangible objects- Molecular manipulation fundamentally. Normally, this manifests as full-body armor- a slim fitting defensive and offensive measure, which works especially well against strong magic-users. By often taking the brunt of the blow from a magic attack, the armor will directly absorb, and convert the attack to fuel it's own energy and power, making this a dangerous aspect to deal with. Physical attack, however, will likely be the thing to do him in, as the armor's thin build leaves it susceptible to harm by immense strength.The strength of the armor correlates directly to how much strain its user can handle. The user can die, if not trained to take on the physical burden. "Tropos Gigora"- (Bigger, Harder, Faster) A recently acquired mode of his Spectrum Steele that unlocks a portion of its projected full potential. During this mode, Calixe will be able to transform his weapon nigh instantaneous, which means that even during mid-swing, when due to clash with another, he will be able to transform his blade appropriate. This is especially helpful when attempting to fake out an enemy with a barrage of various slashing techniques. It is also noted that Calixe's speed increases a great deal when utilizing the mode, as well as the general size of his weapons. Abilities: "Light Siphon" Transmogrify Just as Spectrum-Steele, Light Siphon is capable of transmogrifying its structural dimensions, even while affixed tightly to the users body, given that it does not harm the user with its transformation. while the interior remains the same shape-wise, the exterior will be able to change into a vast array of weapons, tools, or even double up armor in certain areas. (Example: Calixe may transform an arm, while covered in the armor, to a blade, a blunt weapon, or something akin to that. It is not limited to any one limb, or any body part, really. Wherever the armor covers, is capable of transformation. Physical Enhancement The weapon itself stays true to the concept of not enhancing the user's body, per say, however, the armor enhances its own physical makeup, utilizing small portions of magic to flow like veins through the structure of the armor as a type of fortification. This makes it possible for Calixe to more easily wield larger weapon, easier to take hits, as well as to withstand strength that would otherwise overtake him. Burst Boost Creating miniature explosions with magic in various methods could potentially enhance speed on the effected body part, or amplify punches to deadly degrees, if applied correctly. (Only works for the Armor, and not Spectrum Steel itself. One should note that Light Siphon, while created from Spectrum Steele, is an entity entirely of its own build.) Illusory Arrest Having assumed the attribute of light, in some instances, the armor can create illusions using a fraction of the magic it has collected. Normally, this manifests in a form of a seeming after-image, however, it is not such. Contact with the illusion will result in an intense electrical shock, that may induce stoppage of bodily functions temporarily. This is especially useful if Calixe is wanting to take someone into custody without killing them. Drawback: Light Siphon Fatigue Naturally, the user will experience severe fatigue after or during the use, and may faint. Death could actually occur if strained to such an extent. Hampering affect. After the use of Light Siphon, Spectrum Steele will become virtually useless for a set amount of days to restore energy, depending on just how much power was used. All of its functions will slow substantially. Non-selective Absorption. Because of the amount of arcane energy needed to sustain such a form, Light Siphon is not picky about what magical energies it will draw its power from, and as a result, absorbs all forms of magic, regardless of if it is harmless to itself or the user. This puts Calixe at risk when going up against mental-magic users, or other poisonous arcane arts. Category:People Category:Government Category:Government Characters